Turn Me Into A Butterfly
by SeekerKey
Summary: Amu is a student of Seiyo Academy. Her first love Tadase rejects her and she begins to sulk. Now, who will be the one to fill her heart with new love better than Tadase did?


**Author's Notes: I don't know why but I have a feeling this is the best chapter I have ever written. It's just a feeling, though. I hope you people will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara… (I don't know why I have to include this…)**

I am a middle school student of Seiyo Academy for almost three months now and there are two classrooms for each year level. As I was walking at the corridor to buy lunch, I came across to something blue, which of course caught my eyes. I turned around and saw a tall figure walking away from me. He was entering the classroom across mine, which is why I conclude that he is a freshman student like me. I wanted to go after him, but I didn't know why. That's when my friend, Yaya Yuiki, who is a little shorter than I am and having her hair in pigtails, tapped my shoulders.

"Amu-chii! Yaya's hungry, I want to buy lunch." Yaya pouted like a spoiled brat. I nodded and started walking away, not bothering to open my mouth to say something. That blue-haired student caught my attention, and I didn't know why. Don't get too excited, I am not in love with him and taking into account that I like Tadase Hotori. Oh, right. Tadase is my classmate who is a blond-haired man with ruby eyes. He's nice, kind and acts like a prince. Almost all the girls in class like him. But despite having many admirers, he confessed that he admires me, which of course made my heart leap. It's like a dream come true. He actually

"Amu-chii! I'm asking you which you would prefer…" Yaya cut my thoughts of, which is somewhat embarrassing. I'm known as a good listener, but right now, I didn't even notice that we are already back in our classroom and I'm already holding a piece of ham sandwich in my right hand and a glass of orange juice on my left.

"I'm sorry, Yaya. I'm not feeling like myself right now…" I hope that made sense.

"As I thought. I've asked you numerous questions but you didn't respond to any of them. What's wrong with you?" Yaya asked, a bit louder than usual with a tint of worry in her voice.

"I'm having a headache, but I'm pretty sure I don't have a fever." I responded, trying my best not to seem lying. It worked somehow.

"I see…" Yaya replied. She looked down at the floor and afterwards stood up walking away. Maybe she noticed that I needed some time alone or she wants someone to talk to; obviously, she's such a cheerful and talkative kid, which makes it very much unlikely that she's of the same age as us.

I am supposed to feel guilty, but instead I felt relieved when she left me. I prefer to be alone at the moment, hoping to continue my daydream of Tadase.

"Hinamori-san." A voice called me. A voice I am very familiar with. A voice, which I've always looked forward to hear, Tadase-kun's voice.

I faced him and I felt blood rush through my cheeks. "H-hey." I answered back, trying not to stutter, but I failed.

"Yuiki-san told me you're not feeling well." He said while looking upset. Having a feeling that it's because he knew that I am suffering from pain right now, I blushed harder.

"I see… I am actually suffering from headache right now. But I can manage." I responded. I am a little guilty for lying, but I don't want to spoil this opportunity.

"That's good to hear then. I just don't want Yuiki-san to worry about anything, that's all." Tadase genuinely responded. I blushed harder but after a very few seconds, I realized that he is implying the he likes Yaya. Didn't he just confess that he admires me?

"Oh, is that so? You like her, then?" I asked, trying not to sound hurt. Deep inside, my heart feels like shattering very soon. I hope my conclusion is wrong.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori-san. I really did admire you, it's just that..." Tadase replied with apologetic eyes, but I can feel that he isn't sorry at all.

"Never mind about it, Tadase-kun. Good luck with Yaya, then. I'll be cheering you on in the sidelines." I managed to give him a smile, though I want to cry very soon. I held those tears and continued to smile the sweetest I could. Slowly, a smile formed in Tadase's face and his eyes suddenly sparkled, as if he is finally free from something. Maybe he didn't really mean to hurt me. He's not that type of guy, anyway. Soon, Tadase started to walk away and I was left alone once again. I know that soon, my eyes will soon be uncontrollable of all the tears I want to liberate so I went out of the classroom as fast but as nonchalant as I can. Nobody tried to follow me. Our English teacher is currently in a meeting so it's like our free time.

I continued to walk until I reached outside the school building. I sat on the green grass under a tree. I finally cried myself out and released all the miserable feelings I have. Knowing that the person you like loves someone else is painful and it so happens that the girl is my best friend. I thought it is something you only see in movies but right now it's the same thing as what I am facing. Yaya also told me before that he likes Tadase-kun, not romantically though. Even so. I know it will be easy for Tadase to make her fall for him. And Yaya doesn't even know that I like Tadase. It seems to be a good thing I didn't tell her, so she wouldn't have to worry when Tadase proposes to be his girlfriend.

I didn't like what Tadase did. He already confessed to me, which made me feel so great, so wonderful, so loved. But after a few weeks, he will tell me that he likes someone else! How offensive… He didn't even consider my feelings. Well, he might have, but I'm not sure whether that's true or not.

Then suddenly, I heard a big thump on the ground and a tall figure is shown right in front of my eyes. He's the same student I've seen just a while ago.

"You stole my spot." The person coldly said as he slowly turned around and faced me. He has sapphire eyes and midnight blue hair. He is so… mysterious. I don't know why, but he really is. I didn't answer but he raised his eyebrow and smirked. He's making fun of me!

"Do you own this? I'm sure you don't. There's no proof that this _spot _is yours." I answered back angrily and the tears on my eyes are gone in an instant.

He smirked again and bent down to look for something. He got a stick and started to scratch it on the ground's surface. I couldn't figure out what he's doing. "Now, read." He instructed. I looked at what he wrote and surprised by what was written: IKUTO TSUKIYOMI'S PROPERTY.

I finally stood up and removed some of the grass that was stuck on my uniform. I straightened up my skirt and without saying anything, I started to walk away and was about to go back to my classroom if he didn't stretch his right foot which caused me to stumble. That's it! This guy wants war!

"I was already going away from this spot of yours but you tripped me. What is it that you want? A fight or something?" I asked with my voice louder than usual, but I still controlled the volume of my voice, since there might be someone to pass here. Just to be on the safe side.

"You were crying just a while ago. I knew because I was watching you from this tree." Ikuto said, I don't know if he's worried or just stating the obvious.

"So? It's none of your business, right?" I asked while my eyes are sputtering with anger. Not only did he make fun of me, but also he is now trying to invade my personal life.

"You might have released all the harsh feelings you have but anyway, I'm still willing to hear you out." What a sudden change in character…

"Didn't you just tell me to go away?" I asked with confusion obvious on my face. I don't care if it's obvious just as long as he would answer my question.

"No, I didn't. I just told you that you stole my spot." He said while grinning. "Would you like to vent your anger on me, or would you rather go back to class?" He continued.

"The first one." I answered back. Even though he's been annoying me, he's not a bad guy at all. I told him all my worries regarding Tadase and he sat there with me listening earnestly. After I finished talking, silence filled between us, but it doesn't feel awkward.

"You have a pink hair." Ikuto stated. "You're Hinamori Amu, right?" he continued. What? Isn't he supposed to comfort me or something? And how did he know my name?

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Rumors… of a cool and spicy pink-haired girl named Amu," he explained. "However, you don't seem like cool at all, fretting over a guy?" He continued. Does this guy love to annoy me? I wonder… But I've shown him my true self, not the cool personality I've always worn. Why don't I put my facade with him, even though I merely know him?

"Yes… I'm not actually cool. They're very much mistaken." I answered.

"I figured…" Afterwards, he started to come nearer and nearer until I can already feel his breath on my face. I blushed very hard. I caught his eyes with mine and was completely mesmerized by it. I wanted to blink, but couldn't bring myself to. Soon, he backed away and looked at me.

"What do you want to do now?" Ikuto asked. Probably, it's time for my next class.

"Go back to class, I guess?" I replied, not sure if it was what I wanted to do. I felt like I just want to stay here with him and talk about nonsense.

"Trying to be one of the top students?" Ikuto asked which sounded more like a statement.

"Y-yeah… I guess you're right." I retorted. Even though he isn't near me anymore, I could still feel his breath on my face. With that simple thought, I blushed harder than before. I stood up and started to walk away, with caution this time. Who knows, he might do the same thing he did just a while ago.

I stood up and started to walk. Having Ikuto listen to my problems felt awesome even though all he did was stay there. At first, I was confused why he doesn't say anything to comfort me at all, but I finally realized that all that I need to do is vent out my anger on someone. It's the first time I did it, and it felt really good. I've always cried where nobody is looking in order to console myself but somehow, I couldn't erase the pain. This time it's different. It feels like I've evolved into something else. Like a moth becoming a butterfly.

**End of Chapter 1**

**miruku-chii: I was planning to make it a chaptered story, but turned it into a one-shot.**

**Amu: eh? it should definitely be a chaptered story**

**Ikuto: I think that even though she chose it to be a one-shot, it still turned out good. The ending isn't crappy and it fits.**

***Amu glares at Ikuto.***

**miruku-chii: why won't we have the readers choose then.. i'd only need few encouragement to turn it into a chaptered..**


End file.
